


1 + 1 = 3

by lokisfairmaiden



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisfairmaiden/pseuds/lokisfairmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening out with Tom takes a quite unexpected turn... and another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 + 1 = 3

You pick up your mobile at the familiar sound of the text message tri-tone and smile. A message from Tom. “What are you going to wear tonight?”

You text back: “Something red, not sure about which shoes to wear, though.”

A few minutes pass until the next message comes in. It’s a picture, a selfie of Tom’s chest in a black shirt with a dark red tie. “You think the reds will go together?”

He is so adorable. As if matching colours really mattered. You just want to go to the Cambridge alumni reunion with him, have a nice evening with a good friend and hopefully dance until your feet fall off – who cares about the colour of a tie? Oh wait. Tom does. He is that kind of guy.

A typical gay guy. Always smiling, treating you way better than any straight man ever would, flirting a little to make you feel good - and oh-so-concerned about his looks.

You never really talked about it, but you just knew. Plus once when you went to his place, you saw a tall man with long jet-black hair leave the house just as you came around the corner. This must have been his boyfriend, although he never mentioned anyone or anything to you.

Another beep, another photo message. “This any better?” Tom was asking about a tomato-red tie.

You quickly take off your yoga trousers and t-shirt and jump into the dress you were planning to wear, take a picture of yourself and send it as a reply. “I don’t know. You tell.”

Seconds later the phone rings. It is – of course – Tom.

You take the call and don’t even get a chance to properly say hello before he takes off on a soliloquy about tie colours. You just let him talk and listen to his beautiful voice. Even if he is gay, you can’t help but have a crush on him. The fact that he is obviously not interested in you sexually makes things so much easier, though. There will never be any awkward mornings after, no sneaking out of the other person’s bedroom, no talks about “This has nothing to do with our friendship”. So you just enjoy the nice view – and having him around you as a really good friend.

All his eloquent sentences with these fancy words you would never even dream of using in a normal conversation basically come down to one thing: He can’t decide what to wear.

“Tom, darling,” you laugh as you interrupt him, “don’t forget to breathe!”

“That’s easier said than done. I still haven’t found a proper combination to wear tonight. Are you really sure about the red dress?”

“Yes, I definitely am,” you reply, “It’s the only thing that is suitable to the occasion and that I feel really comfortable in.”

“Okay then,” you hear him sigh while in the background there is the sound of hangers being moved around in a wardrobe, “but I don’t want to wear a suit, though…”

“Listen,” you interrupt his musings, “here’s what we’ll do: I will come to your place before we go out and we will decide together what you are going to wear.”

“Oh darling, thank you! What a fabulous idea! I will make some tea and all will be well!”

After you have settled on a time and made your goodbyes, you hang up, smiling and shaking your head. That guy. What’s not to love about him?!

In the afternoon, you get dressed and walk to Tom’s place. It’s not too far and a good test to see if you will be able to spend a whole evening in these shoes. You are relieved to find that your feet don’t hurt after the fifteen-minute walk and you ring the bell. Tom opens the door, and even though he is still dressed in saggy jogging trousers and a loose-fitting “Avengers” promo t-shirt, he manages to look amazing. His hair is quite short at the moment and he is sporting a perfectly cropped beard. His smile is what it tops it all, though. You could light a thousand suns with that smile. You will never get tired of seeing that. And the fact that it is directed at you makes it even better.

“Darling, so good of you to come!” you hear his voice from above your head as he hugs you and rubs your back affectionately. You do the same and enjoy the feeling of his muscular back beneath his t-shirt. Who cares if he’s gay, he is still gorgeous and you take every opportunity to touch him. Who in his right mind wouldn’t?

He ushers you inside and helps you out of your coat. As he sees you in your dress his blue-greyish eyes grow wide with amazement. “Wow, what a marvellous dress, darling!” He takes you by the hands and spreads your arms wide to have a good look at you, turning you this way and that.

“Tom, stop being so nice,” you laugh, “otherwise I’ll want to kiss you!”

He pulls you close and gives you a quick peck on your lips, followed by a mischievous wink. “Come on, let’s have some tea. And afterwards you’ll help me choose some clothes for tonight.”

Luckily the dress you chose for yourself is not only pretty, but also quite comfortable. So you snuggle into the couch opposite Tom and sip your Earl Grey while you get once more lost in his velvety voice. You haven’t seen each other much lately because of his busy schedule, so he has quite a few funny and exciting stories up his sleeve.

Time flies and suddenly you find yourselves in quite a hurry because you only have twenty minutes left before the taxi arrives. Tom disappears into the bedroom, carefully shutting the door behind him and emerging two minutes later in the shirt and tie you knew already from the photo he sent, plus a pair of black suit trousers. “What do you think?” he frowns.

“Not sure,” you reply, furrowing your brow, “I thought you didn’t want to wear a suit tonight?”

“Actually I don’t – but I have no other idea! Please help me!”

His imploring puppy eyes make you laugh out loud. “You really want me to choose what you will be wearing tonight?”

Tom nods fervently.

“Okay. Since it’s not too official, I think you could always just wear a nice pair of jeans, a white shirt and a waistcoat.” You love that combination and this is your chance of having Tom wear it while he spends the whole evening with you.

“Give me one minute.”   
He disappears into the bedroom again, only to return a minute later wearing exactly what you told him to. You will never get tired of that combination – it just looks amazing on him.

You answer his questioning look with a double thumbs-up. “You look absolutely great!”

“Ehehe. Then we are a perfect match, darling. Would you just help me to roll up the sleeves? It always looks better when someone else does it.” He holds out his arms to you and you diligently roll up the white fabric to form perfect thick white cuffs just above Tom’s elbows.

He pulls you to your feet and out into the hallway in front of a big mirror to admire your reflections. Your red dress is a great contrast to his shirt and waistcoat and you look stunning together.

“I knew it was a good idea inviting you over,” Tom smiles widely, two rows of perfect teeth flashing in the halogen hallway light.

You put on your coats and walk downstairs to find the taxi already waiting. Tom opens the door for you and helps you inside before joining you on the back seat and telling the driver where to go.

You arrive at the venue and Tom is immediately greeted by fellow alumni. Now that he is kind of famous everybody suddenly wants to be friends with him. There are none of your former fellow students around, which is a big relief to you. You are not good at smalltalk and you want to spend the evening only talking to Tom, anyway.

You are seated at a round table with other people none of you know. You don’t mind, because it means you can just continue your conversations with Tom.

You chat and laugh in hushed voices while the dean holds a welcoming speech. The other guests at your table are looking at you, not so much annoyed but rather intrigued by the beautiful laughing couple.

When the band starts to play after dinner, Tom is the first one to jump up from the table. “Finally! Come on, let’s dance!”

He pulls you with him to the dance floor, using the first beats of the song to get into the rhythm before he takes you in his arms and whirls you around the dance floor like a pro. You are not much of a dancer yourself, but with him leading you it just feels great and natural and you squeal delightedly as he spins you around, making your head dizzy with the movement and the sheer delight of spending such a perfect evening together.

Several songs later you take a break to catch your breath. Tom is soaked, his shirt sticks to his body and his back is damp with sweat – but he is smiling like a loon, obviously enjoying himself immensely. And you are, too. You find a water bottle and two glasses and stand next to each other, leaning on a wall, just watching the others dance, drinking in thirsty gulps. You are really grateful for Tom’s company. It’s so relaxing just to be yourself, without having to impress a guy. Bless the lord for gay friends.

After a short break the band starts playing their next set. You immediately recognise the first song, and so does Tom. It’s “Cry To Me”, and since you both grew up watching “Dirty Dancing” one brief look at each other is all it takes to get you back on the dance floor together. You are having great fun acting out the dance moves, Tom’s hands travelling up and down your back, yours mirroring his. You don’t care that he’s all sweaty. It feels good being so close to him. Much too good. Hips gyrate and grind against each other. His firm chest is pressed closely against your breasts as he embraces you tight in his slow, rhythmic dance moves. You get audacious and run your hands over his firm buttocks – which Tom obviously takes as an invitation to do just the same.

You can feel his hot breath on your skin as he whispers into your ear “Darling, what are you up to?”

Ready to fire back with a cheeky reply, you smile and pull your head back to look into his eyes. But you hadn’t been prepared for… this.

Tom is looking at you intently, his sapphire irises dark with desire, his breathing heavy. The world around you seems to stop as you try to figure out what is happening here.

“I… I thought…” you stammer, “I didn’t think you were… Oh Jesus, Tom.” His hands are still on your buttocks, his palms burning hot on your skin through the fabric of your dress. The white noise of your blood rushing through your head reduces the music to a faraway background sound.

“Come,” he says, taking you by the hand and leading you outside to the cloak room. Being his affable self, just as if he hadn’t been shaken to the core only a few seconds ago, he asks the attendant for your jackets. Feeling a little sheepish you run after him out to the street where he hails a taxi without looking at you. He opens the door and helps you inside before joining you again on the back seat, like he did earlier tonight. When the world was still okay. Thoughts of messed up friendships start rushing through your head. How? What? This is all so confusing.

The fact that Tom is sitting really close, his thigh touching yours, doesn’t help either. Your hands rest in your lap and you concentrate really hard on holding them still. If there was a hole in the ground, you would gladly disappear into it.

Tom takes your hand. “Look at me, darling,” he pleads. And you do. But you hardly manage to meet his eyes. “What is going on? I thought you… liked me? Have I offended you?”

“No, Tom, you haven’t offended me. It’s just that I thought…” Fuck. How are you going to put this without making it sound narrow-minded or rude?

“What did you think?” He leans in closely, listening intently, which doesn’t make things any easier. Oh Tom.

“Well,” You take a deep breath, “I thought you were not interested in women.”

After a long moment of staring in disbelief Tom throws his head back and laughs heartily, the sound immediately taking the edge off the awkward situation. “You thought I was gay?”

“Well yes!” You start defending yourself, “You were always so nice, and interested in everything, and you are always so perfectly groomed and, god, you smell so good, well, and some of your movements too, and just your overall behaviour – plus I saw that tall black-haired guy leaving your house one day.”

For a split-second the muscles around Tom’s mouth tense a little at your last words. But the expression is gone too swiftly for you to read anything into it.

“Oh him. He’s not my boyfriend – just a close friend,” he smiles. “Actually I am more interested in women than in men. And in one woman in particular.” He squeezes your fingers lightly as you try to cover your face in shame with your free hand.

“Jesus, Tom. If I had known…”

“What if? You would have acted like a lady around me? I have always loved your authenticity and your carefree attitude, it’s so refreshing. Please don’t change that. Ever.”

“And what do we do now?” You ask, brow furrowed and still confused.

“Well, one thing does come to mind,” Tom smiles as he leans closer, “If you do want me, that is.”

If you wanted him. If you wanted him. His words echo in your mind as you swallow hard, running your tongue across your teeth and lips in a desperate attempt to get some saliva back into your dry mouth.

“I’ve always wanted you,” you breathe just before Tom takes your mouth with his, your tongues playfully wrestling and exploring, the two of you holding on to each other for dear life, as if to make up for innumerable missed opportunities. You feel his low, soft rumbling moans sending their vibrations through your entire body. How could you have been so mistaken? This man knows perfectly well how to kiss a woman and how to get your core throbbing with desire even without being overly explicit in the back of the taxi. His hands are on the side of your head, thumbs softly stroking over your cheekbones, fingertips buried in the hair on your temples while his soft lips feel pleasantly wet and warm against your own.

The taxi pulls up in front of Tom’s house. He quickly pays the driver and helps you out of the car. Before opening the door he turns to you again. “Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely. Now get us inside,” you breathe, emphasizing your words by running your hands across his chest again, stopping at his pectorals only to press your index fingers firmly down on his nipples. You can feel the two little buds hardening already beneath the fabric of his waistcoat and shirt and he moans softly at your touch. “Naughty minx…”

He turns around to unlock the door and pulls you inside behind him. The hallway is dark; you just take off your jacket and throw it on the coat rack before you follow Tom into the living room. He has turned on a reading lamp in the corner of the room, emitting a soft yellow light. Music is softly playing in the background.

“May I have another dance?” Tom asks, his arms spread as an invitation. You step closer and let him enfold you in his embrace, starting again a slow, rhythmic dance. You rest your head against his chest wile Tom explores your body with his hands, running them up along your arms to caress your neck for a while before he moves downwards to cup your buttocks again. He bends his knees a little so one of your thighs fits snugly between his legs, your hips swaying in harmony with his.

You start kissing again, never leaving your entwined position and soon you feel Tom’s hard-on pressing against your belly. You want to take your time, though. You would never have thought that this would ever happen – and now that it does things cannot be rushed. Savour every moment.

You are so lost in the slow rhythm and Tom’s kiss that you don’t notice him opening his eyes and staring over your shoulder towards the bedroom door. Lips still on yours, he makes a quarter turn in your dancing embrace to get the door in your field of vision.

You gasp and pull away from Tom’s kiss, but he keeps holding you close, continuing his slow movements. Leaning in the doorframe is the tall, black-haired man you once saw walking out of Tom’s house. And now that you can see his face, everything falls into place – although your mind is still struggling to come to grasp with this newfound reality.

“Loki?” you whisper breathlessly, looking in disbelief at Tom, at Loki, and back at Tom again. They look so very much alike, and yet so different.

“May I join the dance?” Loki’s dark honey voice breaks the silence. Tom looks at you, his expression a mixture of fear and curiosity. Your mind is reeling. This must be a dream. After a while you nod at Tom who removes his arms from your backside and beckons to Loki to join. The tall man steps up behind you, his hands on your shoulders, his cool breath close to your ear as he leans down and whispers “Relax. I will not harm you.”

Tom’s hands come to rest on Loki’s hips, trapping you between the two men as the three of you continue the slow dance. You still don’t really understand what this is all about, but you decide to enjoy yourself and relax. You put your head back to rest on Loki’s shoulder, exposing your neck to Tom. He takes the invitation and kisses the soft skin just below your ear, causing you to sigh with contentment.

You bring down your hand between yourself and Tom to give his hard-on a good squeeze, your touch making him gasp and falter in his steps a little. Loki chuckles softly from behind.

“Such a perfectly naughty little woman, Thomas. I think the three of us will truly enjoy ourselves tonight.” Loki does a little complicated movement with his right hand that you watch from the corner of your eye. Tom and you gasp in surprise. Loki’s spell has left the three of you naked – suddenly there’s no fabric that separates your hand from Tom’s hot, throbbing erection; his entire body feels hot and a little humid against yours, while Loki’s is pleasantly cool at your back, his own erection making itself known through an obvious pressure against your butt cheek.

You reach back with your other hand to feel his hard length. It is not as hot as Tom’s, but given Loki’s frost giant ancestry it’s still not as cold as you had imagined. Both men moan softly at your touch, still enveloping you between them, their hands all over your body, fingers pinching your nipples and digging softly into the plump flesh of your hips. Your head is still bent to the right, resting on Loki’s shoulder. Tom’s tongue draws little patterns on your collarbones, working its way slowly upwards over your neck behind your ear, his breathing unnaturally loud just from its sheer closeness.

“You had probably noticed that I didn’t rule out men completely,” Tom’s voice comes in low and husky breaths from deep inside his chest, “because there will always be Loki.”

He lifts his head to face Loki – your body still suspended between them, and you watch as the two men share a languorous, passionate kiss, their erections twitching and growing even more under your hands, slick wetness starting to throb and pool between your own thighs. They are so similar and yet so different. Sinister Loki with his dark hair and pale, almost blueish skin, and Tom, so full of life with his blonde curls, his freckly skin and big blue eyes. Like opposite ends of one and the same person.

They break the kiss and lick their lips. It’s like watching a reflection in a distorting mirror. “Bedroom,” Tom commands, which earns him a little sneer from Loki. “Thomas, you know that taking orders is not for me. Let’s ask our little guest, shall we?”

You break up your threesome embrace, the two men facing you. “You know you can still say no,” Tom smiles a little apologetically, “I am so sorry for getting you into this mess.”

You look up at Loki, an ironic smirk tugging at the corners of the god’s mouth at Tom’s kindness. And you look at Tom, his tall muscular frame and huge erection such a contrast to his blue puppy eyes. There’s no reason to walk away from this. Your answer is clear.

“Bedroom,” you say and take the lead.

You lie down on the king size bed and watch as the two men join you. Loki is first on the bed, hovering over you and bending down for a kiss. His lips are slightly cool, but soft, and his tongue is unforgiving in the exploration of your mouth. You give yourself over to the pleasure of his kiss, of images of snowy nights and dark, wintry forests, your fingers entangled in his dark hair, holding on to him, not wanting him to stop.

You feel Tom’s hands on your knees, spreading your legs slowly, travelling upwards to your thighs, his thumbs caressing the soft skin on the inside. His hot breath on your drenched folds makes you arch your back and you moan into Loki’s mouth as Tom’s tongue suddenly dives deep into your wetness, licking from your entrance up towards your swollen clit, circling it before closing his lips around it and sucking lightly. He enters you with two of his long fingers, while Loki’s lips are still locked with yours, unrelenting, claiming you his own, just as he claimed Tom.

You almost topple over the edge as Tom crooks his fingers inside you to touch that deliciously sensitive spot on your front wall. But as Loki notices the tension in your body he breaks your kiss and orders Tom to stop. “We can’t have her come just yet, can we, Thomas? I think she needs a little break.”

Loki motions Tom to lie down on your left. Your shoulders touch, and Tom’s hand searches yours to intertwine your fingers while Loki moves downwards on the bed to kneel between Tom’s long sprawled out legs. He looks up at the two of you and licks his lips before he runs his tongue slowly along Tom’s shaft, stopping at the top to savour the drop of pre-cum that had formed at the head. Tom arches his neck, causing his head to fall backwards, his mouth half-open, eyes closed, his brow furrowed with lust. His fingers dig into the back of your hand as Loki takes him into his mouth entirely, his cheekbones even more prominent with the vacuum of his suction.

The need to touch yourself becomes overwhelming and you dip the index and middle finger of your free hand between your wet folds, gathering your own juices to swirl them around your clit, massaging the hard little pearl as you continue to watch Loki pleasuring Tom with his mouth. He makes a soft humming sound while his lips are still closed firmly around Tom’s cock, one hand tugging slightly at the man’s balls, fingernails grazing the soft skin on the scrotum.

Loki’s gaze is on you, though, and as you notice him watching you, a mischievous sparkle lightens up his emerald irises. He releases Tom’s cock with a wet plopping sound, the sudden loss of Loki’s lips around his length causing Tom to moan in exasperation.

“I think it is time you took my place,” Loki purrs, “We can’t have you just watching any longer and let that beautiful body of yours go to waste.” He places his hand over yours, removing your fingers from their warm, slick bed between your folds, just to tease you a little by flicking his index finger ever so slightly across the tip of your clit, making you moan and arch your back in need. He takes your hand and pulls you up, so you end up sitting next to him, but still facing Loki instead of Tom. Loki takes the opportunity to kiss you again, making you taste the mixture of his own and Tom’s flavour, before he motions you to turn around, guiding you by your hips to take his place between Tom’s legs.

You kneel, leaning down on your elbows to bring your mouth close to Tom’s twitching cock. Loki’s hands are on your hips, his hard length already nudging against your wetness, as he positions you in a convenient angle. He uses one hand to guide himself between your folds and he enters you with one swift thrust, stretching your walls with his girth, your body soon adjusting to being filled entirely, your hips rocking back and forth in Loki’s rhythm.

You look up at Tom, his sapphire eyes dark with pleasure as he watches you being filled by Loki, one of his hands pinching his hard nipple, the other reaching down to caress your cheek before taking his hard length in his hand, guiding himself to your lips. You run your flat tongue across the tip, tasting the salty drop of pre-cum before you allow him to thrust his shaft up into your mouth. You use your own hand to guide his movements, the fingernails of your free hand grazing the soft skin on the inside of his thighs and his balls, eliciting soft sounds of pleasure from his lips.

Loki laughs huskily, never faltering in his rhythm, as he notices Tom approaching orgasm. “Make him come, my little one. I want to watch him come undone by your hands,” he orders, and you gladly comply. It only takes a few more strokes of your hand and flicks of your tongue and you pull your head back just in time to have Tom’s hot seed gushing in long strokes across your breasts, his moans filling the air and adding an extra edge to your own arousal.

While Tom still catches his breath, watching Loki and you, the god brings one of his hands around your body, reaches between your legs and nudges your clit again in a perfect rhythm as you rock your hips against his. You bite your lip as you can feel him swell even more inside you, both of you so ready to come now as his hard length reaches all the right places within you.

You look at Tom who can’t seem to take his eyes off you, as your orgasm washes over you like a tidal wave. You spasm around Loki’s cock and scream both their names as Loki’s fingers dig violently into the flesh of your hips. A feral growl announces Loki’s own undoing, his fingers bruising you as you are filled up to the hilt by his icy come, leaving you with a strange, but pleasant sensation as he withdraws. Your combined juices drip down between your legs while you try to catch your breath, your head resting on your forearms, your body rocking in the aftermath of pleasure.

Tom pulls you up and cradles you in a tender embrace while you listen to your heartbeats returning to a normal rate, oblivious to the world around you. The soft noise of Loki clearing his throat makes you look up to see him leaning in the doorframe again, fully dressed in a black suit with a frock coat – a god smiling down at two humans.

“I will be leaving the two of you alone now, Thomas. But rest assured, I will return soon.” And looking at you, “Milady, it was a pleasure. I am sure we will meet again.” He turns around and leaves without making another sound.

After a few minutes in silence, Tom asks softly, “So, do you think you could live with…  _that_?” His fingers draw random patterns on your back, the feeling of his skin on yours already oddly familiar.

“Live with the odd threesome, you mean?” You chuckle. “It’s more than I could have hoped for in my wildest dreams.” You kiss Tom softly before you snuggle back in his embrace, sleep washing over you only seconds later.


End file.
